You and I
by DigiExpert
Summary: Aaeru confessed her feelings, but she wants more. She and Neviril take the time to explore their feelings for one another while waiting for their friends to return from the Spring.


**I've been wanting to do a fic that focuses on the span of time in episode 25 between when Aaeru and Neviril finally confess their feelings and when Paraietta knocks on the door. I finally had a good idea and went with it. This fic is the result. After all, we never know how much time elapses so I really played on that. There's also an alternate ending of the more mature variety that cannot be posted here, but contact me if you're interested. Enjoy the fic, and let me know what you think :)**

**You and I**

The two girls looked out the window, staring into the sky beyond, looking for something other than just the blue sky. Each dreamed of a place beyond this world, beyond anything they could imagine, and knew that they would need the other to find it. At the present, it seemed as though they could achieve the impossible, what others had failed at so many times before.

Aaeru turned and watched Neviril, who was still focused on the scene outside the window. She reached for Neviril's hand, and took it gently, but firmly. This caused Neviril jump slightly, as she was not expecting the touch. Neviril looked down into Aaeru's face, and saw the determination written plain as day. "Aaeru?" she questioned.

Not saying a word, Aaeru pivoted, turning Neviril so that Neviril's back was to the bed. She began guiding her backwards, until her legs were against the side of the bed. "Aaeru!" she said a bit more loudly, shocked at Aaeru's actions. Her only response was Aaeru pushing her into a sitting position and firmly kissing her.

At first, Neviril was surprised, eyes wide in shock. It was unexpected for Aaeru to do such a thing at a time like this, but then again, Aaeru acted on impulse and emotions. She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensation of the kiss. Aaeru's lips were soft and warm. This was different than the kisses they'd shared before. It was as though Aaeru had put all her feelings into this one kiss, and now, Neviril returned those feelings with equal fervor.

It was hard to believe that she was kissing Neviril without ceremony or being pushed away. She felt Neviril returning her kiss. She'd never thought it was possible. That time she'd kissed Neviril without her consent felt nothing like this. Kissing Neviril to activate the gem never felt like this. She felt warm inside, and she couldn't explain why. All she knew was that she wanted more, but she needed to know that Neviril did too. That, and her legs felt shaky; if she didn't stop, she'd surely fall onto the floor. She pulled away slowly, her face inches from Neviril's.

Neviril opened her eyes when she felt Aaeru pull away. "Is something wrong, Aaeru?" she asked quietly.

Aaeru shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "My legs were shaking, but I don't know why." She took a seat beside Neviril on the bed.

Chuckling, Neviril turned to face her, tucking her legs behind her. "Because you really care for the person you're kissing. It… affects you, more than you'd expect."

"You've felt this way before?"

Neviril nodded. She didn't want to ruin the moment by speaking of Amuria. She knew that Aaeru would know without her saying a word. "Something like it, but not like this."

"A good thing?"

"Yes, Aaeru, a very good thing indeed."

Aaeru nodded. "So… can I kiss you again?"

Instead of an answer, Neviril leaned over and kissed Aaeru, using her right hand to gently turn Aaeru's head toward her. Aaeru leaned into the kiss, her body scooting closer to Neviril. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, again, something she'd not felt before. It wasn't the same feeling as being sick or nervous. It was a good feeling, that much she knew. Trying to rationalize the feeling was pointless; any sense of logic was being overtaken by what Neviril was doing.

Slowly, Neviril deepened the kiss, guiding Aaeru to follow her lead. She felt Aaeru's body respond in surprise, and she used her hand to caress the side of Aaeru's face, letting her know everything was all right. She felt Aaeru act hesitantly at first before her actions became more confident, and she leaned into Neviril, who began to lay back, using her left arm to guide Aaeru with her.

It was not long before Aaeru lay atop Neviril, one hand caught in Nevril's hair. She pulled away once more, resting her head on Neviril's chest. Neviril looked down at her, smiling softly. Aaeru closed her eyes. "I can hear your heart beat," she whispered.

"Oh?" asked Neviril.

"It's loud and fast," commented Aaeru, resting a hand over where Neviril's heart would be.

Neviril laid her hand on top of Aaeru's, lifting Aaeru's hand and intertwining their fingers together. Aaeru looked up at her, and Neviril leaned in to capture her lips once more. They continued like that, bodies intertwined and mouths locked. For them, it was about the exploration of being together for the first time and sharing those feelings through their actions. Neither of them would know it would be the last time they'd physically touch before leaving for the new world. They were caught up in the present, the here and now.

Breaking apart once more, Aaeru rested her head on Neviril's shoulder. She felt Neviril wrap her other arm around her, holding her close. Aaeru breathed in the scent that was Neviril. She could not remember feeling more at peace than she did right now. No words were needed between them.

Soon, they sat up, knowing that their friends would soon be returning from the Spring. Neviril straightened her clothes, but Aaeru did not. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

Neviril nodded. "Yes."

"I'll go find us some food. There's sure to be some left," remarked Aaeru, heading toward the door.

A knock on the door startled both of them, but Aaeru continued toward the door. "Yes?" she called, turning the handle.

Neviril rose behind Aaeru, and began to make her way across the room as Aaeru pulled open the door, greeting Paraietta. She moved across the room, until she stood behind Aaeru as the two talked.

Aaeru looked between her friends. There would be time to spend with Neviril later. She mentioned going on ahead, leaving them time to spend together. As she jogged down the hallway to the observation deck, she thought back on the time spent with Neviril, and felt her face suddenly grow warm. Her stomach also got that strange feeling back. Love… made one react in strange ways, Aaeru was certain of that.


End file.
